Homestuck Monologues
by 23CR3T
Summary: Read the title. 1: Lowblood talks about casting 2: Sollux to/about Aradia 3: Tavros talks about Gamzee 4: Eridan about Feferi's relationship (Taking requests)
1. Lowblood on Caste System

Hello, this is probably going to be series of finished monologues I've done over my time in the fandom. The Number at the beginning is the order I've written them in followed by the characters that could read it, prompt/inspiration, and my three ratings.

Seriousness, feels, and a cry warning.

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

8 - Lowblood (confident tavros? sollux? nepeta? not kk): Just lost the game, Highbloods Seriousness: 6/10 Feels: 6/10 Cry warning: med-low

Ever since I was a young grub, well… not even just me, but everyone, we've always been told to obey our place on the hemospectrum. Ha, what does the hemospectrum mean when 12 trolls of each blood caste are all that's left? I've always thought in secret that highbloods were actually better in some ways, stronger? faster? more mentally adept? Not that I can speak, I'm not exactly the weakest link. After being with them this whole time, over three weeks of nothing but yelling and begrudgingly moving along, nothing but breakups and makeups, nothing but fighting. It's only now I see that physically, I am no worse or better than anyone else. But, our mentality is still hammered into us at birth, so yes, highbloods will still be scary no matter what. Blood rage is a real thing and it can be triggered, but that does not make them any higher than me, just because they turn into savage beasts. Vriska was killed by Aradia, Feferi is waxing bright red for Sollux, Gamzee gets along so well with Tavros, and just look at Nepeta and Equius. None of us are better now, right? It's amazing, we near died with the entire troll-race, and yet here we are, as a team. I hate how we could never see this before, how it took the destruction of two entire universes to make us realize trolls of all blood castes can be happy together. Oh, except for Feferi, she'd wanted that all along, if we had lived, I'm sure she would've made the best Empress. Wow, a civilization where we could all get along and respect each other….


	2. Sollux on Aradia issues

Technically Happy ending.

* * *

6- SOLLUX: Aradia's 1st death, in dream bubbles Serious 9/10 Feels: 10/10 Cry warning: Med-high

I can't look at myself in a mirror anymore. All I see is a monster. I don't care if it wasn't me that did it, it was me. I let her take control, she almost culled my lusus and I should have been way more upset about that! He… he raised me for 6 sweeps and took care of my sorry ass, but all I can think about is you. Even though we only met 4 pedigrees ago. It's only you. How scared you must have been, how betrayed you must have felt, how much pain I caused you. I can't forgive myself. I don't remember it entirely, just... Flashes of what happened. Honey, the land passing slowly, a window, a spark, then a sickening "Hahahahahahahaha." I remember waking up near sunrise and crying, I was sobbing so bad I sent sparks everywhere. I held you until the light started to burn, I held you until I realized you were starting to burn... again. I couldn't let the light take you, so I carried your body inside, without Psiioniics. At the time I thought I'd never use them again. I spent the night mourning over your body in the basement. I cried myself to sleep in what was left of your arms. It was the first time in forever the voices were quiet. In the evening I woke up thinking it was nothing but a dream, but you were there. I looked over your body, most of it charred and singed, but it was you. Even now I can picture it, you looked sad, broken, hurt, not there, and still you looked beautiful, like an angel. After that I left your remains in the ruins you loved so much, the blue ones you found. You loved it there, and I remember loving how happy you were when you found it. I left you there along with part of myself. I died a little with you. I don't even remember why I kept living afterwards, I just moved into routine, like a machine. I stared for what felt like sweeps at the images of the ruins you'd sent me, and I discovered the game. I thought I found out society was about to go down the load gaper, but I was fine with it. I didn't want to live anymore, I was even fine with letting everyone else die.

But then, you messaged me. I stared at the screen until my eyes dried out. I thought, it can be her, she's not here, there's no way she would talk to me again, it isn't real, she's dead! I bet you remember it too, the long conversation we had, proving that you were still in this world. I remember how happy I was you didn't blame me, I remember how wonderful it was to be able to talk to you again, and… I remember how empty you were… I still don't forgive myself for what happened, you weren't the same, no matter how much you said you were "ok with it." Just like you came back, so did I, but not the same. Unfortunately, there was still the impending threat of doom. You became my reason to want to live, there's no way I could die knowing you could have a chance. I studied non-stop until I remembered, I had found our answer moons ago, the game. Even throughout the game I only thought of you, and I'd never say this under any other circumstance, but I was extremely jealous when Equius tried to make you flush for him. I dated Fef for a while, but I was never really red for her. It was just… when we met she was so… cheerful, happy… alive. She reminded me so much of how you were. I don't think i could've ever been more than pale with FF. Even when I woke up in a dream bubble for the first time, I couldn't tell it was just a memory, I lived through some of my favourite ones with you… until I realized where I was. And I went blind, I had to find help, but I found you. You were so happy, cheerful, and alive, literally ALIVE. I could practically see you, infact I could. using my Psiioniics to see was the hardest challenge ever, harder than beating the final boss, but you were there, every moment, every time I pouted like a wriggler. You just stayed with me until I could "see" you, it was just how I imagined you, minus the godhood. Beautiful, happy, amazing, alive. I could never have been happier.

Which brings me to now. Aradia, I love you. I could have never asked for a person in life or afterlife more perfect. You are the one person I would die a million times over to be with, the one who it would be torture to never have gotten to know, the one I would have died without, the only one I'll ever need. I know it's not the ideal situation, being half dead, or really "our" thing, but… Aradia Megido, I want to spend the rest of eternity with you, will you marry me?


	3. Tavros on Gamzee to Nepeta

4- Tha Bae / Tav speech 2: on the meteor before anyone dies, talking to Nepeta

Seriousness: 7/10 Feels: 9/10 tear warning = med high

TAVROS: Thanks for listening to me, Nepeta, I know you have a moirail but I swear I just need you to hear me out. Y'know since we been through so much lately I've just gotta get one little thing off my chest. Here we go, I…have… red feelings. Huh? No no no, not for you, no offense! Not that you aren't an amazing troll, but I have feelings for… a certain highblood… What? No! It's not your moirail either! Equius is nice but not really um… It's Gamzee… Yeah, I get that it's weird. I mean he's always so laid back and confident in almost anything he does, while I'm need help to get around the meteor in this four wheeled device. He's always been so... flexible? Taking on whatever comes at him without any worry or doubt that he can just... do it. It's hard for me to believe that he and I would even have taste in music in common with him, let alone the remote possibility of a red quadrant. A lowblood like me would get culled if I ever even look at a highblood like him wrong, back on Alternia he could've gotten rid of me whenever he wanted. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I was born with at least yellow blood, or if I had even a little self confidence, or maybe if I hadn't lost my legs in that… incident. I keep thinking if I could just change one thing about my life, I might have a chance, just a little push that could bring me closer to him. But… even with time and space powers, I'm just boring old brown blooded me. We do hang out sometimes, although his platonic pity is too much for me to handle sometimes. I think that maybe Moirallegiance with him might be enough, but I know that hiding it would only hurt more. I want to tell him how I red I am for him, but I could lose him entirely, and I definitely couldn't handle that. These are all things that have been floating in my thinkpan for the last sweep, crazy right? Me having a shot at being close to Gamzee? *pause* Then, it occurred to me recently. If the world has ended, along with the blood casting system, that means it doesn't matter anymore, right? No one can kill us for having lower lineage or a different color blood! So it's no longer highblood lowblood, it's just a 1/12. I started thinking I might have a chance! But… I don't know, there are still plenty of trolls on the meteor. Thanks for listening anyway, Nepeta.


	4. Eridan on Feferi

10- Eridan: In dream bubbles/about Feferi after death breakup (Serious: 8 Feels:6 Cry: Low)

ERIDAN: I lovved.. her? Lovve is such a ridiculous fuckin wword. Human emotions tryin to relate to our quad system? Can you get any more fucking retarded? … Pity and hate aren't meant to mix, not to mention the notion of keeping someone safe mashed in there! Wwhy on any planet wwould you think of crossing the quadrants? Heh, humans... only needing one… person to spend the rest of your life wwith? Wwhat a stupid joke. Just one person… Havvin a perfect soul mate for all four quadrants… A person to… lovve. Forget it! Evven if it sounds fine I didn't lovve her! I nevver could have hated her, I was barely a good moirail, and fuck auspicsism, that's wwhat Kan's for. She nevver evven cared for me or my stupid fuckin' problems! It wwas wworthless pity-pity, pale my bass. All she evver cared about wwas those cod forsaken loww-bloods and their needs. I nevver asked no-one to be a vvoilet blood wwith all these responsibilities and problems! I coulda been lounging around in my hivve all day long usin' my shitty loww caste magical bullshit to make friends, not lettin' anyfin ruin my day… I don't need your or anyone else's charity, fuck you!

* * *

I'm taking requests, put a character and a prompt in the comment or PM.

~23CR3T


End file.
